


Spray

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: En una farmacéutica se pueden desatar diversas situaciones entre sus empleados y más cuando hay un estimulante muy poderoso en ciertas manos pervertidas.





	Spray

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic en esta plataforma así que aún no sé usar bien todas las advertencias y demás, por eso agregó aquí todo lo necesario antes de empezar a leer para evitar malos entendidos. Prometo etiquetar mejor cuando le agarre costumbre a esta :D
> 
> Es yaoi : Naruto x Sasuke. Mención de Sasuhina y Narusaku. Es un AU. Contiene lemón. Ooc.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es mía.

AFRODISIACO

En la más grande compañía de farmacéuticos de todo Japón, mejor conocida por todos como Konoha, se podía encontrar a un hombre de veintiocho años; alto, rubio de ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado, piel bronceada, con tres marcas en cada mejilla de su rostro otorgándole una apariencia zorruna. Un hombre sin dudas muy atractivo, aunque para su desgracia, las mujeres no lo vieran de esa manera, su nombre: Naruto Uzumaki.   
Se hallaba sentado dentro de la compañía en el ala de descanso para empleados. Este hombre tenía los brazos abiertos extendidos a cada lado del sofá, suspiraba al ver pasar a las jovencitas que trabajaban en el lugar y que no le brindaban siquiera una mirada. Él era uno de los más antiguos empleados y, por ende, era mayor a los nuevos empleados que rondaban por los veintiún o veintidós años, motivo por el cual solían molestarlo con toda clase de bromas pesadas.  
—Ah —suspiró el rubio—. Estoy tan cansado ttebayo —se tocó el cuello con la mano intentando masajeárselo.   
—Buenos días, Naruto-kun —saludó una chica de veintidós años de cabello largo negro, piel blanca y ojos de color perlado. El nombre de esta hermosa chica era Hinata Hyuga, una de las secretarias de la compañía.  
—Hola, Hinata-chan —correspondió el saludo el de ojos azules muy animado debido a que ella era la única que le brindaba siempre un trato amable.  
—Otra vez flojeando viejo, sí que eres un inútil. No entiendo como Tsunade-sama no te despide por ser tan vago —le replicó la recién llegada. Una compañera de trabajo de veinticuatro años, cabello rosado, ojos verdes de nombre Sakura Haruno; una aprendiz de la dueña de la compañía, Tsunade Senju.  
—Hola, Sakura-chan —el rubio forzó su mejor sonrisa ante la joven impertinente que tenía enfrente para saludarla educadamente.  
—En serio eres un anciano mañoso, mira que ponerte a mirar a tus compañeras de trabajo en vez de trabajar, eres todo un dobe —se escuchó la voz de otro recién llegado. Un joven de veintiún años piel blanca, cabello negro azulado y ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche, su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.  
—Teme, ¿no tienes nadie más a quien molestar? —replicó hastiado el de ojos azules de que ese engreído lo fuera a molestar sólo por tomarse un respiro.  
—Más respeto que estás hablando con tu jefe, ¿me oíste Uzumaki? —respondió con una media sonrisa en su cara el azabache— Y una cosa más, ten cuidado con las confianzas que te tomas con MI novia.  
Eso era lo que más frustraba al rubio, saber que el gerente de la sede en la que trabajaba, era responsabilidad de alguien menor que él por siete años. Naruto había estado trabajando duro por mucho tiempo en esa compañía, pero sus esfuerzos jamás se vieron recompensados con un ascenso, él seguía en el mismo puesto desde hacía más tiempo que le que le gustaría admitir. Mientras que el orgulloso azabache logró ascender hasta gerente trabajando menos de un año en aquel lugar, pese a las protestas del rubio, tenía que reconocer que el azabache era muy bueno en su trabajo. Por lo que no necesitó demasiado tiempo para que su eficiencia se hiciera notar, pero aun así se sentía frustrado.   
Y lo peor, la chica más hermosa de la compañía, Hinata, era la novia del Uchiha. Naruto deseaba, aunque fuese una única noche de lujuria con esa mujer, pero no, si hasta en eso Sasuke lo superaba, el moreno era más joven que él, tenía un mejor puesto que él y era, aunque jamás lo admitiese en voz alta, más atractivo que él. En definitiva, odiaba su vida, era un desastre en varios aspectos, pero el que de lejos lo frustraba más, era no tener pareja o al menos alguna bella mujer que le echara el ojo de vez en cuando.  
El rubio se perdió unos momentos más en sus pesimistas pensamientos acerca de que su vida era simple y llanamente una mierda. Hasta que fue sacado de su letargo, al oír el llamado de una de sus compañeras, que le informaba acerca de que la dueña y jefa suprema suya, Tsunade, lo solicitaba en su oficina de inmediato. Esto sólo le trajo un mal presentimiento al de ojos azules, seguro eran malas noticias, una rebaja de sueldo, más horas de trabajo o la que más le asustaba: el despido.   
Con pasos inseguros, pero constantes, se encaminó a lo que sería su destino, tocó la puerta con suavidad, como deseando no ser escuchado. Pero en contra de los deseos del empleado escuchó la respuesta afirmativa que le permitía pasar. Al entrar, Naruto pudo ver a Tsunade sentada en su sillón detrás del escritorio revisando papeles. Senju era una mujer realmente bella para su edad, rubia de ojos color miel y unos muy buenos atributos en la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Ella era más amable con Uzumaki por ser el ahijado de Jiraiya, uno de los mejores amigos de la rubia, por lo cual el rubio menor recibía ciertos tratos más familiares.  
—Tsunade no bachan, ¿qué quieres? Ttebayo —preguntó con temor, pero trato de disimularlo con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba completamente.   
—Mocoso del demonio, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así? —preguntó cabreada la jefa, pero luego suspiró, sabiendo que Uzumaki no le haría caso jamás— Bueno te mandé llamar por qué quiero darte algo.  
—¿Ehhh? ¿Darme algo a mí ttebayo? ¿No vas a despedirme? —cuestionó feliz y curioso por lo que decía la mujer.  
—No, no voy a despedirte. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —la de ojos miel lo vio encogerse de hombros y ella dejó pasar el asunto— Bueno como sabrás mi socio Orochimaru se encarga de hacer varios tipos de medicinas y demás ¿no? —recibió un asentimiento de su empleado y prosiguió— Bueno ha estado desarrollando un afrodisíaco especial, sabes que, aunque odie reconocerlo, los pervertidos como tu padrino los compran como caramelos.  
Ese amigo suyo no era el único pervertido, era de conocimiento común que Orochimaru era un depravado con todas las letras. Por eso su afición de crear todo tipo de drogas estimulantes. Si fuese por él, seguro que utilizaría sus conocimientos de química exclusivamente para su placer, pero al trabajar con Tsunade, tenía que dedicarles tiempo a todas las medicinas, ya sean dolores de cabeza, estómago, musculares o cualquiera que fuese beneficiario para la salud en general y no sólo para los viejos adoradores del viagra.   
—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —cuestionó sin entender que tenía él que ver con ese asqueroso hombre con cara de reptil.  
—Bueno lo que quiero darte es el nuevo afrodisíaco para que lo pruebes —la rubia sacó del cajón una latita pequeña, que más se asimilaba a uno de esos gases pimienta que se usaban para evitar asaltos y pervertidos. Algo irónico considerando que su contenido era para pervertidos—. No se lo dejó probar a Orochimaru porque es peligroso para mis empleados, ya de por si tengo algunos reclamos por acoso sexual de su parte. Mejor mantenerlo encerrado solo trabajando en el laboratorio.  
—Pero, ¿por qué no se lo regala a ero-sennin? Él estaría encantado de probarlo ttebayo.  
—Ese es precisamente el problema. No quiero ni imaginarme que haría ese anciano con algo como esto en sus manos. Contigo estoy segura que no será mal utilizado, lo puedes probar con alguna novia o alguien a quien invites a salir y listo. Ahora sigue trabajando, que ese spray lo estrenarás en tu tiempo libre —hizo un ademán con la mano dándole a entender que podía irse.  
Eso era una locura, según los pensamientos de Naruto. Nunca nadie le hacía caso, Tsunade confiaba en que él tenía suerte con las mujeres, cosa totalmente errada. Siempre lo rechazaban, novia ni hablar, eso ya parecía un sueño imposible. El segundo error de la jefa fue asumir que Naruto no era como sus dos amigos, siendo el ahijado de Jiraiya se le pegaron muchas de las mañas del mencionado. Y ahora que le daban esa oportunidad de satisfacerse después de tanto tiempo de no tener sexo.   
En definitiva, ese era sin dudas el mejor regalo que jamás le habían dado. Pero, ¿con quién usarlo? Eso ya tenía respuesta, hace demasiado tiempo deseaba a Hinata y al fin se cumpliría su tan ansiada fantasía de estar con ella. Sin embargo, debía tener cuidado si algo salía mal con ella, corría grave peligro si hacía enfadar al Uchiha. Había que probarlo, ¿con quién? Era la primera incógnita que surgió en su mente. Divagó en todas las personas que conocía, tratando de hallar a la más adecuada mientras se planteaba los posibles escenarios si el invento fallaba. La hora se le pasó volando sin avanzar nada en su trabajo, ni en la lista de posibles conejillas de indias.  
—¡Oye viejo! ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? —le encaró hastiada la de pelo rosa, sacándolo de sus meditaciones.  
—Jeje discúlpame, Sakura-chan —el rubio miró a todos lados rogando porque nadie se diera cuenta que estuvo flojeando a la hora de trabajar. Para su sorpresa el lugar se hallaba vacío a excepción de ellos dos—. ¿Dónde están todos? Ttebayo.  
—Se fueron a sus casas, sólo se quedan los que no terminaron su papeleo y yo a esperar a los imbéciles que no lo terminan a tiempo para poder archivarlo e irme a mi casa —lo señaló despectivamente y con reproche por ser la razón de que aún no pudiera irse—. Así que mejor date prisa que me quiero largar de una vez por todas.  
Mientras que la de ojos verdes se pintaba las uñas despreocupadamente sabiendo que el rubio se demoraría una eternidad, éste sonreía de manera perversa como solía hacerlo su querido padrino cuando lo llevaba a algún prostíbulo. Estaban totalmente solos, era la oportunidad perfecta de probar el tan famoso invento de aquel reptil. Sin que la otra siquiera lo notara, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, mientras sacaba disimuladamente el spray del bolsillo de su pantalón.  
—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora anciano? —cuestionó con enojo, pero sin levantar la vista. Sólo cuando sintió algo parecido a rocío en su cara se dignó a mirarlo.  
El cuerpo de la joven de ojos verdes comenzó a calentarse, se estaba excitando y no hallaba una razón lógica. Ese hombre que tenía delante no podía ser el causante de su estado, nunca lo vio como alguien con quien compartiría la cama. Turbada por su situación, se dirigió velozmente al baño con la intención de bajarse a calentura sola. Mas la soledad en el baño no le duró mucho, Uzumaki la había seguido con claras intenciones de hacer gemir a la maldita que siempre lo menospreciaba como hombre. Para experimentar, Haruno era perfecta, ya que sólo la quería para desfogarse nada más. Aunque de paso podía aprovechar para vengarse de ella. 

 

Al día siguiente el gerente Uchiha se encontraba en su oficina revisando que todo se encontrara en orden, pero los gritos fuera de la misma lo obligaron a ir hacia la sala de descanso de los empleados, lugar del que provenían los furiosos gritos. Allí donde se montaba el drama estaban; Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos que al correr por sus mejillas la llenaban de maquillaje, mientras enfrente estaba Uzumaki con una sonrisa de lo más diabólica mostraba satisfacción y orgullo.  
—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —preguntó en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos los murmullos cesaran.  
—Sasuke-kun… yo... snif... lo que pasa... snif —los intentos vagos que daba la de ojos verde para explicar su situación eran inútiles para dar a entender al moreno lo que había provocado el alboroto.  
—Sakura no te entiendo nada —aclaró el de ojos negros con sequedad.  
—Lo que pasa Teme, es que subí a internet un video de nosotros dos teniendo sexo y me está reclamando por eso —la contestación tan fresca del rubio le desconcertó y molestó tanto como lo que afirmó.  
—Yo... sniff... no sé qué pasó, ¡yo jamás me acostaría con alguien tan desagradable como él! —gritó con cólera la implicada.  
—Pero lo hiciste, ni que te hubiese violado, fue todo consentido lo puedes ver con claridad en el video —Uzumaki acercó su celular al Uchiha, para que viera que no mentía.  
En efecto, en el video se veía con absoluta claridad, como Sakura suplicaba que el rubio la hiciera suya. Lo que nadie sabía era que la chica estaba bajo los efectos del recién estrenado afrodisíaco, por lo que diría cualquier cosa mientras tuviese la calentura del spray. Esto era algo que sólo sabía Naruto, así que, valiéndose de eso, distribuyó el video haciendo ver a Haruno como toda una prostituta por las obscenidades que decían ambos mientras mantenían relaciones sexuales. De allí la vergüenza de la mencionada cuando llegó a trabajar y todos hablaban de ella sin siquiera disimular. La encaraban y se burlaban a su gusto de ella y ésta no podía negar que lo que se veía en el video sucedió en realidad.  
—Bien todos regresen a trabajar. Lo que hagan fuera de la compañía me importa menos que la vida privada de Orochimaru, así que o se ponen a trabajar o a los flojos los reasigno —el de cabellos oscuros torció una sonrisa medio de lado que no daba buena espina—. Y qué mejor lugar para los vagos que servir de asistente a esa serpiente.  
No tuvo que volver a abrir la boca, debido a que todos corrieron a sus respectivos lugares y se pusieron a trabajar. Esa amenaza les llegó hasta el alma. De sólo pensar en ser un “nuevo Kabuto” se sentían renovadas sus energías para trabajar, para no ser los idiotas que les tocara tal desgracia. Antes de que todos se separaran Naruto aprovechó para acercarse disimuladamente y susurrarle algunas cosas a Hinata al oído.

Durante el almuerzo en la azotea del edificio sólo se veía a Naruto impaciente de que llegara la persona a la que había citado al entrar a trabajar ese día. Estaba muy ansioso de cumplir con la mayor fantasía que había tenido en su vida. Cuando oyó pasos en las escaleras que se acercaban, se emocionó como un niño de cinco años quien está a punto de abrir su regalo de navidad. Pero para su desgracia, se desilusionó como uno, cuando en vez del regalo encuentra carbón. Allí por la puerta entraba con su porte de arrogancia y de besen-el-suelo-por-el-que-camino, el novio de la chica que citó. Sasuke era el que había llegado a su encuentro y se tensó sin saber que hacer o decir, dado que no sabía el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.  
—Ohh Teme, ¿qué haces en un lugar como este? Ttebayo —preguntó con auténtica curiosidad, rogando que no fuese lo que él estaba pensando.  
—Vine para saber el motivo por el que citaste a mi novia en este lugar —la cara de pocos amigos del Uchiha confirmaba su mal humor.  
Al parecer Dios decidió ignorar las súplicas del rubio, por ser un pervertido empedernido o tal vez era el karma, en busca de venganza por la humillación que le hizo pasar a Sakura. Aunque siendo justos, si era la segunda opción, ¿dónde se había metido el karma cuando ella le hacia la vida laboral miserable? Junto a tantos otros que se le dificultaba contarlos. Sus pensamientos acerca de a quien maldecir por su mala suerte se vieron interrumpidos por un enojado Sasuke.  
—Aléjate de mi novia, ¿me oyes pervertido? No tengo idea para que la citaste, pero viniendo de un perdedor depravado como tú no me interesa averiguarlo —advirtió con marcado desdén—. Mejor hazte un favor y pásate al otro bando ya que con las mujeres no tienes suerte.  
—¡Yo no soy gay ni me haré uno! —elevó la voz el rubio con indignación— ¡Yo me acosté con Sakura! ¡¿Lo puedes ver?! Soy todo un hombre.  
—Eso no prueba nada, al fin y al cabo, todos saben desde hace mucho que ella es una regalada —le respondió con absoluta calma el de ojos oscuros, mientras volteaba dispuesto a irse—. Y no eres muy hombre que digamos, si tienes que gritar a los cuatro vientos que conseguiste a alguien así. Me das lástima, por eso te aconsejo que pruebes suerte en la acera de enfrente.  
Eso era más de lo que podía tolerar, le insinuó no una, sino dos veces que se hiciera gay. Ese Uchiha era de los que no hay, totalmente orgulloso de que todas las mujeres lo desearan con desesperación y que sólo una tuvo la dicha de estar con él. Naruto sentía la enfermiza necesidad de bajarlo de su pedestal, de mostrarle lo hombre que podía ser Naruto Uzumaki y así lo haría.   
Sasuke no bajaría de ese tejado hasta que se enterase quien mandaba y ya tenía la forma perfecta de someterlo. Antes de que lograra salir del tejado, para adentrase nuevamente al edificio, el rubio estampó su palma abierta en la puerta cerrándola en el acto. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o hacer algo, el de ojos azules le roció el spray en el aire cerca de la cara de su víctima, de esta manera no sabría qué era lo que sucedía tal como sucedió con Sakura. No entendería que le pasaba y de sólo imaginar que esa cara impasible cambiará a una de confusión y vergüenza, lo estaba excitando.  
Los efectos fueron casi inmediatos, el calor se extendió por el cuerpo del de ojos negros como un fuego abrasador, sentía sus mejillas arder, ¿se acababa de sonrojar? Era una cosa que no entendía muy bien, si él jamás se había sonrojado siempre era él, quien lo provocaba a las mujeres que lo miraban. Su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular y la pequeña taquicardia que se mostraba no hacía más que intrigarlo. Un resfriado, eso tenía que ser, aunque se sentía bien hasta hace unos momentos. ¿Era posible enfermarse de la nada?   
Para su desgracia existía otra posibilidad que daba explicación a sus síntomas, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Tal vez estaba… ¿excitado? Esa opción le estaba dando miedo, pensaba y pensaba en algo para negarlo y mientras lo hacía el rubio veía satisfecho el estado del otro. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó como todo un zorro a una indefensa presa, con uno de sus brazos sostuvo con firmeza la cintura del pelinegro y con la otra lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos.  
Teniendo tan cerca a su prepotente jefe, pudo ver mejor la razón por la que las mujeres suspiraban de sólo verlo; su piel tan blanca y suave como pudo comprobar al tocarlo, sus facciones delicadas sin ser extremista, las mejillas sonrojadas le daban un toque adorable ante sus ojos azules, sus ojos negros empañados por el deseo que surgía en él. Y como olvidarse de apreciar esos finos, pero carnosos labios rojizos, que no tardó en devorar con pasión.  
Sasuke no entendía que sucedía con su cuerpo, pero de momento se sentía peor que en su adolescencia cuando tenía las hormonas a flor de piel, en esa época se sentía con mayor control sobre sus bajos instintos que ahora. Esto era mil veces peor.   
Su lengua correspondió al beso tan ansiosa como su compañera, pero prontamente se vio sometida por la de Naruto, que ingresó a su boca y la recorrió a gusto. El rubio disfrutaba del sabor de la cavidad bucal del menor mientras que una de sus manos se aventuraba por el pantalón de su jefecito, específicamente palpaba la zona de la entrepierna, cosa que sobresaltó a Sasuke haciendo que rompiera el beso.  
—¿Qué… ahh… demonios… ahh crees... ah qué haces dobe? —preguntó totalmente agitado el azabache, debido a aquel beso que le robó todo el aire.  
—Nada que no quisieras, Teme —contestó feliz acercándose nuevamente.  
—Eso es mentira. Estás enfermo —le encaró enojado y aun sonrojado por la vergüenza y la furia—. Cuando te dije que cambiaras de bando no me refería a que te fijaras en mí ¡Maldito anormal!  
El comentario lejos de causar daño a la autoestima del Uzumaki, como solía hacerlo, sólo consiguió aumentar las ganas de follarse al que consideraba todavía un mocoso. Sabía que tenía todas las de ganar, por eso se divertiría de lo lindo, viendo como los intentos de resistirse del menor desaparecían para entregarse a él totalmente. Nuevamente capturó a Sasuke entre sus brazos y con besos apasionados que le robaban, no sólo el tan preciado oxígeno, sino también la razón. Pronto el de ojos cielo lo llevó hasta el límite del techo, que se encontraba rodeado por una pared de alambres entrelazados.  
—Sue... ahh… suel... ahh suéltame... Dobe —hablar entre cada beso, le resultaba muy agotador, y no podía terminar las frases con coherencia.  
—¿Por qué lo haría? —el blondo sonreía complacido, le estaba fascinando esa cara avergonzada que tenía SU Teme, porque ya lo había decidido de esa azotea no saldría caminado derecho.  
—¡Porque te despediré! Ahora quítate o no sabes lo mal que te irá —frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, intentando causar miedo.  
—Pues que mal, no puedes despedirme sin un buen motivo.  
—Tengo un buen motivo ¡acosador pervertido! —gritó a todo pulmón, sin lograr deshacer el agarre que tenía en rubio sobre él.  
—¿Y cuál sería? —preguntó con ironía— ¿Hacer gemir a mi jefe como un poseso?  
—Eso no sucederá Usuratonkachi —la convicción de Sasuke peligraba por las reacciones tan desfavorables de su cuerpo.  
Naruto ya no se molestó en contestar a eso, metió su mano dentro del pantalón del otro notando de inmediato la semi erección que tenía, aunque ya lo había sospechado, si en su pantalón se veía claramente un bulto, y eso en definitiva no era un celular. Lo masajeó calmado haciendo que el pene de Sasuke pasara de estar medio erecto a ser un mástil bien parado y listo para la acción, sin importar nada su cuerpo reclamaba alivio inmediato. Pero Sasuke se negaba a gemir o suplicar que aumentara la velocidad y abandonara esa dolorosa calma con la que masajeaba su miembro.  
Por su parte Naruto lo estimulaba despacio con su mano, sólo para hacerlo perder el control y a su vez para grabarse esa imagen que tenía delante, Uchiha sonrojado mordiéndose los labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido o palabra que lo hiciera arrepentirse luego como le pasó a Sakura, pero tener tan tensa la mandíbula le negaba al rubio la posibilidad de besarlo apasionadamente.   
Pero, ¿para qué hacer un drama de eso? Si no podía besar su boca, qué más daba, podía besar otros lugares que serían sin dudas más erógenos. Con su mano libre desabrochó la camisa que portaba el de cabello oscuro y la bajó ligeramente sin quitársela por completo, tomó el mentón del menor haciéndolo voltear exhibiendo su largo e impoluto cuello, blanco en toda su extensión, limpio de marcas, por ahora al menos.   
Atacó ese cuello, tal como en las películas de vampiros, primero mordió con afán de dejarle un muy bien marcado chupetón, esa acción arrancó un gemido algo agudo de la “víctima”, pero el de ojos color cielo no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, así que lamió con lentitud saboreando esa piel tan delicada que tenía a su alcance. Le recorría los hombros y el cuello con besos suaves, que eran intercalados con mordidas inofensivas, que no dejarían más daño que pequeñas marcas rojizas. Todo esto sin olvidar que su mano derecha estaba ocupada dándole placer a la virilidad, de su ahora amante.  
—Ya... bas-basta... ahh yo... ahh me... ven... ¡AHHHHHH! —y con ese largo gemido Uchiha se corrió en la mano del mayor.  
No lograba recuperarse del orgasmo, que le proporcionó la mano de su empleado más haragán, cosa que no fue desaprovechada por éste que se apresuró a sacarle los zapatos para proceder en retirar por completo el pantalón, junto con el bóxer al de ojos ónix. Mientras este último concentraba las pocas fuerzas que tenía en mantenerse en pie, aunque debido a esto el blondo podía hacer su voluntad con su ropa.  
—¿Qué... qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó con cierto temor el gerente, por la manera en la que se encontraba expuesta su parte baja.  
—Yo ya te di suficiente placer ahora me toca gozar a mí, ¿no te parece?  
Antes de que asimilara por completo aquellas palabras, Naruto se volvió a abrazar a Sasuke, con una de sus manos recorrió la espalda del menor mientras lo distraía con besos de lo más demandantes. Lo siguiente que sintió Uchiha fue un dedo en su ano, que fue introducido sin previo aviso, no sentía más que un ligero ardor en aquella zona, era como una irritación sin importancia. Ese travieso dedo se movía en círculos preparándolo para recibir a su compañero. No tardó demasiado en tener un segundo dedo en su interior junto al otro se movía en forma de tijeras para darle la mayor dilatación posible.   
Para cuando el tercero hizo su aparición, lo único que sentía el azabache era placer y unas inmensas ganas de recibir en su interior algo más grande que esos simples dedos. No aguantando más el dolor en su virilidad, Naruto se bajó el cierre del pantalón, liberando su punzante erección, se sorprendía a sí mismo de haber soportado la tediosa preparación que le dio al menor. Se reprochaba un poco no haber sido más bruto y partirle el culo de una vez, pero no sentía el deseo de hacerlo, quería que el otro también disfrutara, tanto como él lo haría, por eso a pesar del dolor, gastó su tiempo siendo cuidadoso con el otro.  
Sin nada más que le impidiera hacer suyo al azabache, lo levantó apretándole las nalgas, haciendo que instintivamente el menor lo rodeara con sus brazos por el cuello y con las piernas la cintura. Ya en posición lo penetró de una sola estocada, para no prolongar el sufrimiento de ninguno de los dos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos ébanos, al ser despojado de su virginidad, al menos de la de su parte de atrás, las gotas saladas de sus mejillas fueron limpiadas con lamidas y besos otorgados por el blondo. El comienzo, luego de que se acostumbrara a aquella invasión en su ser, fue lento y suave, un vaivén de caderas que era tan sutil, que se podría confundir con un simple baile algo sugerente.  
—Ahh yo... no… debería ahh... hacer ahh... esto... —intentó hablar entre gemidos el menor— Yo le... ahh... estoy… siendo ahh infiel ahhh Hina-chan.  
El comentario sólo logró causar una extraña molestia en el blondo, no estaba seguro, pero desde siempre le molesto los cuidados que le daba ese pequeño orgulloso a la de ojos perla. Eran celos, siempre lo tuvo en cuenta, pero ¿eran por él o Hyuga? Ya resolvería después esa cuestión, por ahora castigaría a su amante, por mencionar a otra persona cuando compartía un momento tan íntimo con él. Sus estocadas se volvieron más rápidas e intensas, causando jadeos y gemidos descontrolados, que no dejaban lugar para las palabras, justo como lo deseaba Uzumaki.  
—Sabes Teme... ahh es muy cruel… ahh... de tu parte hablar de otra persona en esta situación —respiraba con dificultad, sin saber si era por la ira contenida de la mención de su novia o por la excitación que tenía.  
—Pero... ahh yo ahhh —la saliva se escurría lentamente de su boca, pasando por su barbilla, sin poder cerrar la boca por la falta de aire ni poder hablar por los jadeos.   
—Sabes la próstata es increíblemente fácil de alcanzar —embistió fuertemente al de ojos noche, convirtiendo sus gemidos en gritos por el placer.  
—No... ahh aguanto ¡más! Justo ahí ahh más ahh fuerte.  
—Yo tampoco ahh aguantaré mucho, ahh me voy a correr, Teme.  
—Ahh no lo ahh hagas dentro... no... —trató de darse a entender sin mucho éxito, era respirar o hablar, no podía con ambas.  
—Jeje ni que fueras a quedar embarazada o algo así —comentó divertido mientras, continuaba con ese ritmo salvaje—. Además, no puedo, no aguantare y tú no me sueltas. Tus piernas se aferran a mi cintura como si de verdad quisieras que me corra en tu interior y te marque como mío.  
Los dos estaban en el límite, no aguantaron más de unas cuantas estocadas, antes de correrse juntos con un fuerte grito de placer. El azabache entre sus vientres y el rubio en su interior. El menor sintiendo sus músculos relajados se desplomó en los brazos de su compañero, sin perder la conciencia, para la alegría del otro.  
“Te llevaré hasta un mundo de pasión en el que te verás totalmente sumergido en la lujuria y seré yo el único capaz de extinguirla”. Era el pecaminoso pensamiento del rubio antes de sacar nuevamente el spray y rociarlo en la cara al azabache.   
Éste, de inmediato volvió a experimentar los síntomas anteriores, que lo llevaron a dicha situación. Fue volteado y puesto de cara al alambrado dejándolo ligeramente inclinado, pero exponiendo su trasero al mayor, que lo embistió nuevamente y sin descanso deleitándose de los gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos, aumentando su ego, óolo por ser el causante de tan maravilloso sonido. Y no pararon hasta quedar absolutamente satisfechos de su encuentro.

 

Una semana después Uchiha no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido en la azotea de la compañía con cierto rubio, pero jamás volvieron a hablarse después de eso, salvo para los asuntos estrictamente laborales. Antes solían molestarse mutuamente con todo tipo de comentarios, pero ahora ya nada era igual, ni una palabra ni una sola mirada, ni rastros de los besos que se dieron aquel día. Todo era totalmente frío entre ellos, se sentía frustrado, pero agradecía internamente que no lo hubiese filmado o avergonzado delante de todos como hizo con Haruno. Al menos en eso el rubio fue piadoso con él, ya de por sí su cabeza estaba hecha un lío por culpa de lo que sintió en ese momento. Sintió algo de celos cuando le gritó que lo hizo con Sakura y lo feliz que estaba por ello, impotencia y rabia contra sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar, pasión inigualable por el encuentro y finalmente culpa por serle infiel a su novia.  
Sus problemas personales no hacían más que atrasarlo en su trabajo, si seguía así pronto sería tan ineficiente como el Dobe. Por dicha razón se encontraba en su oficina, una noche de viernes trabajando, en lugar de estar en una cita con Hinata. A la cual tuvo que cancelarle justo en la noche de su primer aniversario como novios. “Qué romántico era” se reprochó con sarcasmo Sasuke por dejar sola a su novia por el trabajo y sus pensamientos confusos y culpables.   
Necesitando un respiro tanto como un descanso, fue a buscar un vaso de agua y algo para comer de las máquinas de la empresa, pasar por aquellos pasillos tan grandes y desolados era algo escalofriante para cualquiera, menos para él. Esa noche sí que prometía ser larga, aunque aún no se diera cuenta de cuánto. Antes de llegar a la cómoda silla que tenía en su oficina, se encontró rodeado por dos fuertes brazos que lo obligaron a tirar las cosas que compró.   
—Hola, Teme, ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó el invitado sorpresa mientras repartía pequeños besos en el cuello de Sasuke.  
—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Dobe? —regresó la pregunta exaltado removiéndose entre aquellos fuertes brazos.  
—¿Qué no es obvio? —cuestionó sin soltarlo, la negativa del apresado lo obligó a explicar— Verás, en esta semana me he acostado con varias mujeres de todo tipo.  
Esa explicación, molestó demasiado al menor que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se separó de aquel abrazo, y marcó una distancia prudente con el otro. Él no quería saber acerca de las otras aventuras que tuvo el rubio, suficiente era tener que saber que él era uno más con el que se acostó.  
—No es lo que crees, Teme —Uzumaki trató de acercarse, pero el otro retrocedía a cada paso que daba, siguió caminando mientras el otro se alejaba hasta que sin darse cuenta se topó con su propio escritorio— ¿Estás celoso?  
—Vete a la mierda, Usuratonkachi —dijo molesto mientras fruncía el ceño y a su vez era acorralado por el cuerpo del de ojos claros.  
—Bien cómo te decía, si me acosté con varias mujeres, pero ninguna logró satisfacerme o lograr que yo sintiera ni la mitad de las cosas que sentí contigo —luego de la confesión abrió de un sólo tirón la camisa del azabache rompiéndole los botones de la misma.  
—¿Y a mí que me importa? —contestó molesto, pero algo aliviado, de no ser el único que experimento fuertes sensaciones.  
—Te importa, porque vine a repetir lo que paso en la azotea —fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa lasciva, que dejaba claras sus intenciones.  
Tal como la vez anterior, el calor entre ellos no tardó de calentar el ambiente, el ojos oscuros no opuso demasiada resistencia, debido a que ya sabía que, en el fondo de su ser, deseaba repetir aquella experiencia que le supo a gloria. Sólo hacía pequeñas negativas por conservar el orgullo que creía dañado. El de cabello dorado lamió aquel pecho blanco, deteniéndose a torturar sus tetillas que reaccionaron tan favorablemente a los estímulos de su lengua. Recorrió con sus húmedos besos toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, pero antes de desabrochar el pantalón lo levantó y volteó, dejándolo con el pecho contra el escritorio de fina madera que poseía.  
—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó en un tono alto y molesto el azabache— Tú deberías seguir y... —calló por la vergüenza que le producía lo que estuvo a punto de decir, pero su compañero entendió a lo que se refería.  
—¿Así que querías que te hiciera sexo oral ¿ehh? —preguntó aun sabiendo la verdad, pero regocijándose de lo que provoco.  
—No... es...sólo... que... que yo... —las excusas no le salían, no había manera de justificar su reclamo.  
—No te preocupes en otra ocasión lo haremos, porque créeme que vamos a repetir —comentó con una gran sonrisa—. Pero hoy quiero que nos corramos juntos, la otra vez tuviste dos orgasmos y yo sólo uno, así que hoy vamos a recibir la misma cantidad de placer ambos.  
Le bajó los pantalones y bóxer con la desesperación de volver a introducirse en aquel pálido, pero ardiente cuerpo, que tanto le fascinaba. Lo preparó a consciencia, aunque menos tiempo que la primera vez, teniendo el conocimiento de que el menor ya no era virgen en ese lugar, gracias a él, dicho sea de paso. Una vez listo se introdujo rápidamente en el otro sacándole jadeos y gemidos de lo más excitantes.  
—Ahí... ahh Dobe... fuerte... ahh más... más fuerte.  
—Que pretencioso eres a pesar de la situación ahh —se quejó entrecortado el mayor—. Deberías ser ahh más dócil.  
—Soy tu jefe y como tal ahh te ordeno que me des ahh más fuerte —exigió con una sonrisa medio de lado.  
—Creo que ahh es la primera ahh vez que una orden tuya me alegra tanto —le siguió el juego divertido por el comentario.  
En medio de tan salvaje acto de pasión, un sonido logró romper la concentración de ambos. El impertinente sonido provenía del celular del Uchiha, que estaba siendo llamado por la persona en quien Naruto menos quería que pensara. El de ojos noche no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía contestar? Si lo hacía sabría que la engañó dos veces y para empeorar con un hombre, si no lo hacía se preocuparía y en el peor de los casos le haría una visita personalmente. Ella era muy capaz de hacerlo pese a su timidez, cuando realmente quería algo, no había quien la parara. Sabiendo que sería peor que lo viera de frente, se resolvió a contestarle, rogando que no dejara escapar ningún sonido que la pusiera en alerta.  
—Hola —contestó en tono medianamente calmado.  
—Hola Sasu-chan, quería saber si aún sigues trabajando —le preguntó ansiosa.  
—Si... ahh yo… —le costaba contestar, ya que Uzumaki molesto por la llamada, arremetía contra su trasero con mayor fuerza y rapidez.  
—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Hinata aun en el teléfono.  
—Si lo que pasa es que yo ahh —se estaba molestando, el rubio no se cansaba de intentar ponerlo en evidencia—. Estoy bien, mucho trabajo terminaré lo antes posible y estaré contigo —dijo lo más rápido que pudo intentando evitar jadear mientras lo hacía.  
—Está bien —contestó la chica con calma aceptando lo dicho—. Nos vemos, te amo.  
—Yo tam... ahh… —no logró terminar, ya que no sólo recibió una fuerte estocada en su punto dulce, sino también porque le arrebataron el celular y colgaron.  
—La llamada terminó, ¿me oíste? —cuestionó molesto el rubio, sabiendo lo que estuvo a punto de decir su pequeño amante.  
—Pero ¿qué te pasa? Si yo ahhh ahh… —los reclamos que quería soltar se vieron opacados por los gemidos de placer—. Si ahí más… ahh más.  
—No hasta que me digas que me amas —dijo extremadamente serio.  
—No... no... ahh lo haaaaré —trató de mostrase arrogante, pero al estar sonrojado mientras gemía, no ayudaba mucho.  
—Bien, entonces lo dejamos hasta aquí —afirmó con molestia, por la respuesta que recibió a su orden, mientras lentamente salía del interior de Sasuke.  
—¿Ehh? ¿Qué? !!NO!! —gritó de sorpresa y frustración— Si te detienes ahora me volveré completamente loco.  
—Entonces compláceme —susurró despacio en la oreja de su amante, dándole un toque seductor a la petición que hacía, mientras se adentraba nuevamente.  
—Ahh sí —se estaba perdiendo en una nebulosa de placer, por culpa que el Dobe que tenía detrás le golpeaba en cierto punto, que lo hacía olvidarse hasta de su nombre— ¡TE AMO! Ahh ¡Te amo, Naruto! ¡Te amo!  
La respuesta a aquella declaración fue de lo más placentera, una de las manos del blondo se dirigió al miembro del menor, el cual no había sido tocado en toda la noche, pero ahora lo estimulaba a una velocidad alucinante. Mientras Sasuke arañaba la madera de su escritorio tratando de soportar aquel placer abrasador que recibía.  
—Jeje se siente bien ser follado en tu propio escritorio, ¿verdad? —preguntó con superioridad Naruto viendo lo que había conseguido.  
—Ohh si ahh se siente ahh genial, Dobe.  
Sin poder retener más lo inevitable se corrieron al mismo tiempo, justo como prometió Naruto. Él se corrió en el interior del menor mientras que éste lo hizo sobre los papeles que se supone debía revisar. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el de ojos claros, hizo su mejor esfuerzo en acomodarse junto a su amante en el amplio escritorio que, para su sorpresa, era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Sin sacar su pene del interior del menor, lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras que con una mano tocaba el ahora flácido miembro, con la otra recorría su pecho albino y su boca, como siempre tan hiperactiva como él, repartía besos por todo el cuello.  
—Sasuke no te dejaré ir jamás, no me siento capaz de hacerlo —le habló en un tono confidente, como si sólo fuesen palabras para él y nadie más—. Estoy sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por ti.  
—Yo también comienzo a sentir algo que jamás viví y quiero saber que es este sentimiento que despiertas en mí —contestó el azabache girando su rostro para besar los labios que le sabían tan bien.  
Mientras ambos seguían perdidos por las sensaciones post orgásmicas y esas palabras que sólo se dedicaban a ellos y a su futuro, en la puerta de la oficina estaba Tsunade viéndolo todo con una sonrisa maternal. Ella lo sabía, conocía lo que ellos mismos ignoraban, esos sentimientos que se negaban a reconocer. Desde hace mucho sabía que esos dos se tenían ganas con o sin afrodisiaco terminarían juntos, prueba de ello es que esta vez Naruto no lo uso. La latita que tenía la gastó por completo a lo largo de la semana y aun así volvieron a tener sexo sin ningún estimulante que no fuese el deseo reprimido desde hace tanto. Se dirigió sin llamar la atención hasta su propia oficina, donde llamó a la otra persona que sabía desde hace tanto como ella lo que sentían los dos atolondrados que tenía por empleados.  
—Hola, Hinata-chan —saludó alegre Senju.  
—Hola, Tsunade-sama, ¿esos dos al fin reconocieron la verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Algo así, aún están asimilando las cosas. Recuerda que Uchiha es un orgulloso de primera y que Naruto tampoco se queda atrás —respondió divertida—. Llamaste a propósito para saber lo que hacían, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, lo hice para darles un incentivo, tal y como tú se lo disté a Naruto-kun para que fuera esta noche donde Sasuke-kun. Aunque Naruto-kun logró hacer que dijera que lo ama, hay que ver si lo vuelve a reconocer abiertamente mañana.  
—Y tú ¿cómo sabes que lo dijo? —de verdad que no sabía cómo se enteró.  
—No colgaron bien el celular y escuché todo lo que dijeron mientras lo hacían —Eso descoloco a la de ojos miel—. La buena noticia es que lo grabé ahora podré venderlo para hacer CDs drama yaoi.  
—¿Sigues con la idea de hacer un micro emprendimiento para distribuir yaoi? —Senju no se podía creer eso.  
—Claro que sí, ya tengo a mi pareja yaoi pasional y con Orochimaru y Kabuto a la pareja para el sadomasoquismo. Te sorprendería ver lo bien que se vende los videos acerca de ellos.   
—Me das miedo a veces Hinata-chan, no quiero ni imaginar cómo los conseguiste —y era verdad, ¿quién tendría el valor y el estómago para grabar a Orochimaru teniendo sexo? Aunque lo más perturbador, sería saber que mentes retorcidas pagaban por ver dichos videos.  
—Bueno eso no importa, lo que interesa es ver que Naruto y Sasuke sean honestos consigo mismos, si no lo hacen solos volveremos a darles una mano para que se aclaren —habló Hinata con firmeza desconocida para muchos.  
—Todavía me sorprende que colaboraras en mi pequeño plan para que se aceleraran las cosas entre ellos, te quedarás sin novio —comentó intrigada la rubia por la falta de lucha u oposición de la chica.  
—Yo ya sabía de la atracción que tenían ambos desde que se conocieron. Sería estúpido de mi parte seguir en algo sin futuro. Me iba a poner los cuernos tarde o temprano, así que mejor que lo haga cuando yo lo provoco que a mis espaldas —resolvió con facilidad alarmante—. Pero lo que sí quiero es que me pases los videos de Naruto-kun haciendo el amor con mi futuro ex novio.  
—Sí, descuida los tengo. Es un alivio que sean tan despistados que no se dieron cuenta que hay cámaras de seguridad tanto en la azotea como en la oficina que los filmaron todo el tiempo.  
—Bueno te cuelgo, voy a descansar que ya es tarde y mañana debo ver decidir cómo aceptar el rompimiento con Sasuke-kun —se oyó un bostezo de Hyuga.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —si la chica lo provocó, ¿qué tenía que decidir? Se preguntó Senju.  
—Cómo actuar, si se lo dejo fácil sospechara que hay algo raro. Si pongo mucha resistencia se sentirá culpable y no lo hará. Tampoco puedo terminar con él sin una razón, porque arruinaría nuestra amistad. Antes que novios fuimos amigos y no deseo perder eso —explicó tranquilamente la de ojos perla.  
—Ya lo entiendo, pero aun así sentirá culpa por haberte sido “infiel” ¿no?  
—Claro, y de esa culpa me agarraré si algún día descubre que yo estuve vendiendo Cd´s drama y videos ligeramente modificados de él y Naruto-kun —comentó feliz por sus planes—. Tal vez hasta consiga que me den un video por voluntad propia para mi futura página de internet dedicada al Narusasu kukuku —esa risa le daría escalofríos a cualquiera—. Bueno hasta el lunes, Tsunade-sama.  
—Hasta el lunes, Hinata-chan —se despidió la rubia.  
Vaya esa chica sí que era increíble, no cualquiera trama hacer que su novio se empareje con otra persona sólo por verlo feliz con quien debía estar. Realmente quería al Uchiha al punto de ver por su felicidad como prioridad máxima, ya después se encargarían ambas de vigilar que no lo arruinen ese par, tanto Naruto como Sasuke eran propensos a arruinar cosas relacionadas con expresar y entender sentimientos.   
Pero antes que vivieran su final feliz, tenían que entender que el aroma más embriagante del mundo, por más cursi que fuera, era el amor. Y que mientras éste existiese entre ellos, el único afrodisiaco que necesitaban para despertar su pasión, era el aroma del cuerpo de su pareja. Tal vez algún día se enterarán de las intenciones de Tsunade para darle el spray al Uzumaki, quizás en algún momento se sepa que ese spray fue sólo el incentivo para despertar el amor. 

 

OWARI


End file.
